


I'm not jealous!

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Established Relationship, Jealous Steve, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Short One Shot, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Green is not a good colour on Steve but Danny loves him anyway.





	I'm not jealous!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireilleleerves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireilleleerves/gifts).



Steve slowly approaches the glass wall. He can see Danny lying on his back with a man sitting very close between his legs keeping Danny’s ankle against his shoulder. The man is rubbing his way down to Danny’s groin. He sees red. No one is allowed to touch Danny like that. He raps his knuckles on the glass and both men look up at him. Danny is smiling and holding up his hand with spread fingers. Meaning five more minutes but he sees the look that flashes over the perv with grabby hands face. It’s a guilty look and Steve knows the weasel has been enjoying the physical therapy more than he should. He shakes his head at Danny, and the therapist moves away just enough to make the space between them go from very personal to strictly professional.

Danny stands up from the floor, the therapist asks him a question and places his hand on Danny’s lower back. His partner smiles and waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. The hand sinks lower. Steve walks over to the door, sets his shoulders and crosses his arms over his chest. Danny is all smiles and sunshine but the therapist swallows visibly when he notices Steve in the doorway.

“Hey baby. You ready to go?”

Danny raises an eyebrow at the pet name but doesn’t say anything. The moment Danny is within his reach he drags him to his side. The blond sputters but again doesn’t say anything. He walks Danny to the dressing room with his hand on his hip. Looking back at the therapist who is watching them leave; he deliberately lets his hand slide over Danny ass as he pushes him inside. The door closes softly behind them, not clicking into the lock. Steve grins, turning to Danny he crowds him against the wall. His hands snake over Danny’s hips, to his ass as he bends down to kiss him. Danny groans, kissing back hungrily but at the same time trying to push Steve away.

“Steve! What the hell?! Where is this coming from? Huh?”

“Danno. He was touching you.”

He kisses Danny again, and again. A hand against his chest is pushing him back,  _ again _ .

“Of course he was, that’s his job Steven.”

“No. I saw him. That was not professional, he wants you.”

“What?! No, that is ridiculous. I would have noticed.”

Steve kisses him silent, pressing Danny into the wall.

“Wait.” Danny pauses him and he sighs in frustration. “Are you jealous?”

He shakes his head no, because this is not about that. It’s about that stupid, handsy douche touching Danny. His Danny.

“Oh my god you caveman. You are. You are jealous.”

Danny laughs, placing his hands on his Steve’s face. Steve growls low in his throat.

“I am not jealous! You are mine. And he shouldn’t have been touching you like that.”

He ducks his head down and licks into Danny’s mouth. Their kisses grow demanding and filthy. Steve drags Danny up, bending his knees slightly to hold his partner’s weight. Danny clamps his thighs around Steve’s hips, he groans when their cocks press together. His hand slips under Danny’s shirt, the skin warm and soft. He rocks into Danny, wanting more. They’re panting when he breaks the kiss.  Breathing in deep, Danny’s scent surrounding him. He lets his lips trail down the strong jawline, nosing along his neck. He seeks out a spot, alternately licking and sucking, drawing the blood to the surface and marking Danny as his for anyone to see. A startled gasp from the door tears them apart. Handsy guy looks a little flushed when he stammers out a sorry and backs out hastily. He smirks and Danny cuffs him around the head, pushing him away.

“Oh my god, you are an actual caveman. Possessive ass! Seriously. I am not property. He is my physiotherapist for fuck sake. Get yourself under control.”

Steve watches Danny rant while he packs his bag, changes shirts and ties his shoes. He smiles, Danny is his and now the weasel knows it.  
  


*****  
  


He has Danny pinned to the bed, hips pumping hard and fast. Sweat dripping down his back, he can feel his hair sticking to his head. Danny is just as sweaty, and he loves it. Their grunts and gasps fill the room, spurring them on. Danny whines and pulls at his wrists, but Steve has a tight grip on them. Danny is going to come on his cock or not at all. He shifts up, almost but not quite lifting Danny into his lap. Danny clamps his thighs around Steve’s middle, and clenches his muscles. It’s Steve’s turn to whine, cursing as his rhythm falters. Danny grins up at him and Steve twists his hips in retaliation. Danny arches, shuddering as he comes hard all over his abs. He groans as Danny’s ass clutches his cock like vice, he slows down his thrusts, pumping into Danny’s heat twice more before he shivers and comes.

He drops down to his elbows, kissing Danny’s brow, cheek and lips. Eventually he pulls out slowly and drags his partner onto his sweaty chest. His hands tugging till Danny is comfortable with his head tucked into Steve’s neck. He cups Danny’s ass with his hand, his finger softly rubbing the swollen rim of Danny’s well fucked hole. Danny squirms but takes it without complaint. The sun hits the bed, as it’s only two in the afternoon. He sighs, enjoying the feel of Danny against his side.

“You done staking your claim?” Danny mumbles.

Steve smiles, and kisses the top of Danny’s head.

“Never.”  
  


 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So my good friend Mireilleleerves gave me this idea. I wrote it, don't know if it's any good but I hope you enjoyed reading it. English is not my first language, any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any please let me know so I can fix it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
